


Нетрадиционные методы ремонта

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fluff, Humor, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Technophilia, humanizing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Не зря же говорят, что ремонтом, как и сексом, нужно заниматься с душой, ты же всё наспех да наспех!
Relationships: Han Solo/Millennium Falcon





	Нетрадиционные методы ремонта

**Author's Note:**

> Команде WTF Star Wars 2019 и Тайсин, заставившей меня дописать это!

— Бабы! Да что они понимают! Сказала, мол, не хочу, чтобы моим детям пришлось расти, скитаясь в этой развалюхе по самым мерзким уголкам галактики! Представляешь? Предательница! Ну и пусть катится к своему принцу!

Тихо шелестела запустившаяся с поднятием Соло на борт вентиляция, негромко плюхала «просыпающаяся» система жизнеобеспечения, фантомным звуком — на самой грани слышимого человеческим ухом — скрипел и постанывал металл стен и переборок.

Где-то слева, на корме, кажется в инженерном отсеке, пронзительно взвыла разогревающаяся электроника, и Соло повернул туда.

— Вот и я так думаю! Нет, ты представляешь, они тебя — тебя! — называют то старикашкой немощным, то вообще бабским именем! — стоя посреди инженерного отсека, глубоко нетрезвый Хан Соло, слегка пошатываясь, увлечённо вещал в пространство. — Да будь ты действительно «Тысячелетней Орлицей», ты бы порвал к хуям любого за подобные намёки на возраст!

— К счастью для тебя, я совсем не баба, — слегка мурлыкающий, рокочущий, как хорошо отлаженный движок, голос у самого уха Соло заставил волосы у него на затылке встать дыбом. Удивиться Хан успел: на борту он точно был один, Чуи умотал куда-то с Малышом на поиски записей какого-то «маленького зелёного джедая». Лея… Леи в его жизни с недавних пор больше не наблюдалось. Впрочем, времени на то, чтобы удивиться или как следует испугаться, ему не дали, развернув лицом к говорившему.

— Какого хатта?! Ты кто та… — Хан замолчал на полуслове: пусть лица наглеца, сумевшего попасть на «Сокол», миновав все замки, он раньше никогда не видел, но взгляд улавливал знакомые черты. Потрёпанная одежда, по которой никак нельзя опознать род деятельности — то ли охотник за головами на отдыхе, то ли торгаш не из успешных, то ли контрабандист, — ставшая от времени несуразного цвета, даром что целая. Истинно кореллианская наглость в глазах и в улыбке — великолепная прабабушка его собственной наглости. Что-то неуловимо чуждое в движениях и в самом облике — не похожее ни на одну из известных Соло рас, не человеческое, не трандошанское и даже не хаттское. Время от времени черты лица почти неуловимо смазывались и сквозь кожу проступали странные узоры: то ли шрамы, то ли — что вернее — сварные швы, которыми он сам не раз латал обшивку. Сокол!

Мелькнувшая было догадка тут же подтвердилась:

— А что до старикашки… давно я в последний раз доказывал тебе обратное? Всего несколько месяцев прошло, а ты уже смотришь на меня, будто первый раз видишь.

— Ебать меня в гипердрайв!

— Это предложение? Так мы мигом! — Ответить Хан уже не успел, Сокол попросту заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Агрессивно, жёстко, до крови прикусывая нижнюю губу, без шааковых нежностей, до звона в ушах и тёмных точек перед глазами — именно так, как он любил. Когда они наконец расцепились, у Соло не было и мгновения на то, чтобы прийти в себя: Сокол безраздельно завладел инициативой. Миг — и рубашка стянута с плеч, жадные ладони шарят по груди, царапая шершавостью — вполне человеческие ли мозоли или вновь проступили фрагменты обшивки? — кожу. Ещё секунда — и штаны вместе с бельём стянуты до самых ботинок, а язык и губы выводят узоры на животе, заставляя Соло вздрагивать и делая рваным дыхание. Самоконтроль летел к хаттам, упрямства только и хватало на то, чтобы сдерживать стоны.

Когда губы Сокола опустились ниже, перестало спасать и упрямство. Хан гортанно зарычал, вцепился пальцами в плечи любовника, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая любимый запах — родную смесь аромата машинного масла, охладителя и перегретого металла и пластика… Сокол трахал Соло медленно, заставляя давиться воздухом и стонами. В какой-то момент Хан попытался было податься навстречу, ускорить темп, но его порыв пропал втуне. Алкоголь и накатывающее волнами наслаждение кружили голову, а закрытые глаза лишь усиливали ощущения.

Когда Соло показалось, что он вот-вот взорвётся, — эта пытка вдруг прекратилась. Хан едва-едва успел открыть глаза, когда его мягко толкнули, практически усаживая-укладывая на гипердрайв. «Ты же сам этого хотел!» — мысль заставила улыбнуться, но смешок тут же сменился стоном удовольствия: Сокол вернулся к прерванному занятию, попутно освобождая Соло от обуви и сползших до щиколоток штанов и белья и закидывая его ноги себе на плечи.

К этому моменту Хан давно уже «поплыл» и был на грани, а кончить мешали только пальцы, аккуратно пережимающие член у основания. Мир вокруг пульсировал в рваном ритме, и реальными казались только мерно вибрирующий кожух гипердрайва, за который он цеплялся в попытках удержать равновесие. А ещё — трахающие его губы и глотка и шероховатые, со всё чаще проступающими сварными швами, ладони на бёдрах, удерживающие его на месте и препятствующие любым попыткам податься навстречу. Так что когда к этому прибавились пальцы в заднице, они показались лишь ещё одной точкой опоры.

Теперь, когда к ощущению свободного падения — парения? полёта? — прибавился призрак контроля, стало немного… спокойнее, но в то же время хотелось заскулить от неясного чувства потери. Как будто исчезло что-то важное, что-то, что составляло саму основу его естества. Свобода.

Тихо, почти неразборчиво зашептал что-то успокаивающее Сокол, а потом — после короткой подготовки, ровно настолько, чтобы не порвать и слегка расслабить сведённые мышцы, — вошёл в него одним толчком.

И ощущение полёта вернулось — только гораздо более остро и всеобъемлюще. Каждый миг Хан терял себя, распадаясь на атомы, — и тут же собирался заново, но с каждым разом всё более цельным. Это он матерился, стонал и выгибался, подаваясь навстречу толчкам любовника. Это он ощущал-видел-осязал, как, сливаясь в полосы, проносятся мимо звёзды, а его корпус едва ощутимо вибрирует под воздействием очередной чёрной дыры, огибаемой им на безопасном расстоянии. Он был каждой звездой — и даже той самой чёрной дырой. Это он был каждой молекулой сгорающего при соприкосновении с его щитами космического газа.

А потом всё кончилось. Он — снова собравшись в точку невероятно крохотного и хрупкого человеческого тела — опять был самим собой. Ханом Соло. Кореллианцем, героем, контрабандистом, повстанцем, генералом, дезертиром и много кем ещё.

Под задницей остывал, потрескивая, гипердрайв — каким-то послезнанием Хан знал, что губительное для человеческих тел излучение не причинило ему ни малейшего вреда. Сверху навалилось тяжёлое тело Сокола — тёплое и живое, но при этом покрытое тонким слоем корабельной брони, и в глазах у него до сих пор отражались колкие росчерки звёздного света.

И Хану не нужно было смотреть в зеркало, чтобы понять, что в его глазах отражается то же самое.

* * *

Стены и переборки «Тысячелетнего Сокола» сияли новизной, как будто корабль только что сошёл со стапелей, но снаружи — Хан был уверен, он знал наверняка — обшивка всё так же выглядела старой и потрёпанной.

— Ну и где это нас выбросило? — вопрос был явно риторическим, даже не глядя на экраны рубки, Хан мог бы сказать, что прямо под ногами, в надире, лежит веками скрытая от солнечного света болотными испарениями громада Нал-Хатта, а вскоре из-за видимого горизонта должна появиться и Луна контрабандистов, сияющая огнями Нар-Шаддаа.

Не пытаясь понять истоки возникающего знания, Хан ощущал, как мелко подрагивает под ногами палуба. Вот с тихим присвистом заработали маховики — гиродины стабилизировали вращение. А это включились маневровые, отводя корабль на более безопасную орбиту — и звук их работы был таким чистым, каким не был даже в день покупки. С немым вопросом Соло повернулся к Соколу, на что тот только пожал плечами:

— Не зря же говорят, что ремонтом, как и сексом, нужно заниматься с душой, ты же всё наспех да наспех, а потом то Чуи на помощь зовёшь, то дроиду калибровку поручишь! А я, между прочим, однолюб! Так что давай, за работу, у меня ещё навикомп барахлит, гипердрайв погрешности в несколько десятков километров выдаёт, регенератор воздуха вот-вот ресурс исчерпает…

Чувствуя, как на лицо наползает шальная улыбка, Хан шагнул навстречу Соколу, втягивая того в глубокий поцелуй. Да, этот способ ремонта ему определённо нравился!


End file.
